Zebiccoon
Zebiccoon is a bat kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. Originally the only flying opponent of Seslinian, he is also one of two animals in the series to evolve into one of the fox's allies as time goes along (The Ceapseohawk is an enemy of Seslinian but not to the same extent as Blasteovark or Jomnune). Appearance Like Flamiglaux, Zebiccoon is shown as a vampire bat which is actually native to the Americas, just as coyotes are native to North America and Canada so naturally, his presence in England is described as being beyond explanation. His identification as a vampire bat is shown by mainly his muzzle which is short and conical with a lack of a nose leaf which are instead replaced by U-shaped grooves at the tip. Zebiccoon's teeth are also an indicator of his type of bat: Unlike fruit bats, Zebiccoon's teeth, particularly his front teeth, are very sharp and his back teeth are shorter and duller and he also has very long wings. Also, unlike other kaiju made by the wiki founder, Zebiccoon has inconsistent statistics: In his first appearance in Seslinian vs Zebiccoon, he is the statistics of a normal bat doubled but when he changes to fight Seslinian and Mallauxula, those original statistics double making him about the size of the Man-Bat depicted in Batman: The Animated Series. From The PHANTOM Invasion, his original statistics triple in order to make him a much more powerful enemy and valuable ally. Personality In his first appearance, Zebiccoon is depicted in much the same way as many other kaiju such as Seslinian, Flamiglaux, Firroth, Tyrath and Kilarth: A destructive monster with little to no regard for human life, though thanks to his size, the bat takes it to a whole new level by driving passengers on trains to suicide by presenting them with a Morton's Fork situation: If they stay on the train, then Zebiccoon could potentially eat them but if they fled, they would jump off the train to their deaths. As time goes along, however, Zebiccoon is shown as the only flying animal in the series that Seslinian and his allies can trust owing to helping him in ridding Sheephouse Wood of Streavooksea and the Amazon Clan in the series finale. Powers and abilities Like Seslinian, one of Zebiccoon's powers almost comes naturally due to his physiology and type of bat: His body not only allows him to run but also walk which allows him greater accuracy in battle as well as to make him appear more intimidating to enemies. When he came to England for the first time, Zebiccoon is described as having the statistics of a Gyaos but half that size and he also has the same powers as the Gyaos; for instance, he can spit a powerful sonic ray from his mouth which is capable of cutting clean through any material regardless of how tough it is. Like Kilarth, he is also capable of performing agile aerial maneuvers with ease and his halfed size comes in handy in flight because unlike the more larger dragons, Zebiccoon is capable of supersonic flight and able to fly incredibly fast. But like the dragons and indeed many other kaiju made by the wiki founder and not made by the wiki founder, the bat is also shown to be highly durable, being able to survive an electric shock which he suffers when causing a power cut causing the United Kingdom to go into a blackout and another electric shock when he lands on a London Overground rail. The Mammal Wars Seslinian vs. Zebiccoon: News of Zebiccoon's presence in England is first shown in a news broadcast following the capture and imprisonment of Forbflaith Hennessy by PHANTOM and her immobilization in front of GARGOYLE and SILENCEleaders and members. His appearance in England also strikes fear into the heart of politicians, even more than interviewer Grayson Randall who along with Charles Williamson is interviewing politicians on how they intend to deal with the threat of the bat. It is also the latter who reverses the roles with Randall as he ends up humiliating one politician on television and it is said that Zebiccoon's intervention causes the power cut that saves him this humiliation on television as well as plunging England into darkness and forcing everyone out of their homes and into the streets where they see Zebiccoon. Pretty much as soon as he gets into the United Kingdom, he causes havoc by killing at least one hundred people just by flapping his wings and kills even more in the following way: "It took just one sweep of its wings and the bat must have killed at least one hundred people. As the bat beat its wings again, it took off for a new target in the form of Canary Wharf and it found the perfect one: The trains. The trains were a perfect target for one simple reason; the bat did not even need to throw things at people to kill them, they would do the job for him. And they did; As the bat flew over a delayed DVR train, it broke the rail in half and even ripped one train from its track killing all on board. Another carriage of passengers died when the bat sliced open the roof; they forced open the doors of the train and jumped to their deaths. The survivors were finished off when the bat tore the train from its tracks and hurled it into the Underground station, causing passengers to be embedded in glass. For the Overground and Underground stations, the bat destroyed the tracks simply by standing on them; electricity surged through its body but the bat didn't care and instead did what it had done to the DVR. But the Overground was even worse as people jumped off the trains and onto the tracks where they got themselves electrocuted. In an interview with Grayson Randall, the Minister of Defense stated that the Army would combat the bat and the Armed Forces were indeed called in; but the bat didn't care and instead wiped them from the face of the Earth." Once he has practically razed London to the ground and decimated its transport systems, notably the DVR, Overground and London Train services in general, Zebiccoon's next target is the home county of Seslinian: Buckinghamshire. His flying shadow gets the attention of Seslinian's mate Mallauxula while the pair are still trying to figure out Flamiglaux's threat. But there is no doubt that one part of the coyote's threat already makes sense: Before leaving England in disgust, the coyote mentions a flying opponent and given that Zebiccoon is a bat, he is Seslinian's first (and ultimately only) flying opponent. The bat eventually lands in Buckinghamshire where he confronts and attacks Seslinian and his mate but the pair retaliate and the bat is forced to flee elsewhere all the while pursued by the foxes. He leads the foxes to Farthings Wood (not to be confused with Farthing Wood, the origin of the animals in The Animals of Farthing Wood). While Mallauxula tells the bat that he can run, but can't hide Zebiccoon comes out of hiding even if he has no intentions of hiding where the foxes confront him. Seslinian then asks him what is next, now that he has what he wants to which Zebiccoon gets his first dialogue as he simply tells the fox: "This." "This" being another mouth beam coming out of the bat's mouth which shocks Seslinian and leaves him in excruciating pain. What makes this weapon different from Zebiccoon's other mouth beam is that he is actually controlling it, so when Mallauxula blasts the bat with her own attack, her mate's pain ends. Zebiccoon then performs a dive bomb attack on the foxes but the foxes blast him again causing him to pull out. Zebiccoon lands in front of the foxes and tells the foxes: "Impressive. It seems that you live up to your name, Seslinian. And you, Vixen, are just as protective of him, as he is protective of you. But let's see how you fare against a new form..." With this, Zebiccoon grows larger to the size of Man-Bat depicted in Batman: The Animated Series and flaps his wings in a (successful) effort to blow the foxes over and fly away for another dive bomb. This time however proves to be fatal: Seslinian brings Mallauxula to a pond in Farthings Wood and tells her that it is coming close to sunrise and if his hunch is correct, then the sun will either kill Zebiccoon or seriously wound him. As he dives underwater, he tells Mallauxula to blast the bat as much as possible. Zebiccoon comes down one last time, all the while being barraged by Mallauxula. Then just as he tries to pull out again, Seslinian grabs the bat's leg causing the bat to flail around and try to attack the fox; in spite of the massive size difference between bat and fox, Seslinian proves to be stronger to the point where it is said that the fox almost tears the bat's leg off. The sun rises and as Seslinian predicted, Zebiccoon cries out in pain all the while struggling to make the fox let go of his leg. Eventually, the fox does so, swims to shore and watches the bat flail around in pain and declares: "Enough! Enough! I refuse to go on. You...win..." A victorious Seslinian tells the defeated Zebiccoon that he underestimated him and orders him to leave the United Kingdom to which a thoroughly exhausted bat replies: "Very...well...but there will...come a time Seslinian where we...will meet..again..." With this, Zebiccoon flies off and the foxes watch as he flies away, not so much with fear, but more with pleasure almost as if they know that he is going to be on their side in the future (which he ultimately is). The PHANTOM Invasion: Category:Characters Category:Males